


Remedy

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni





	Remedy

There were three different shaving oils in the medicine cabinet. Two pomades. Eye cream in a frosted glass jar. A charcoal mask of some kind. Patrick Bateman would have been proud. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never had chickenpox.” Will called out, still searching for the calamine.

Stripped down to his boxers, Hannibal inspected himself in the bedroom mirror. His fingers curled, fighting the urge to scratch. “It’s not so unusual.” 

A few seconds later, Will stepped out of the en suite armed with a pink bottle. “Yeah, but you’re -”

Hannibal snatched it away. “Old?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

Taking a seat on the bed, Hannibal began dabbing spots on his calves. “It was in your tone.”

Will folded his arms. “Grumpy much?”

“I’m not grumpy. Just uncomfortable. And I’m not looking forward to being shut away from the world.”

“Shut away from the world? Only you could make this into something dramatic. It’s just for a few days.”

“I’m sure that will be of great comfort when I’m staring at the wall.”

“You’ll stay busy.”

Hannibal kept his head down. “I’m already restless.”

“There’s got to be books you want to read. Recipes you want to experiment with.”

“I can’t even go to the market.”

“I’ll go for you.”

“You have work.”

Will sighed. “I can actually do both. It’s not like I didn’t eat before I moved in.”

Hannibal flicked him a look. “I’ve seen your pantry, Will.”

“Alright, mister-” Grabbing the lotion, Will crawled onto the bed. -“Just shut up and relax.” He sank down on his haunches and eyed the spots on Hannibal’s back. “I’m going to finish this and you’re going to take a nap.” 

“You can’t put me to bed like a child.”

“I can and I will.”

Poised for another comeback, Hannibal shivered as Will’s finger traced a cool line. “What are you doing back there?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?”

Hannibal’s tone turned dreamy. “Hm … Writing your name?”

“Not exactly.” Will started again, retracing each letter. 

Focused on the touch, a smile crept over Hannibal’s face. “That’s dirty pool, Will.”

“Have to shut you up somehow.” Sitting back, Will admired his work. Pink letters spelling out I love you.

Hannibal turned and pulled him close. “I can think of other ways.”

“Still restless?” Will teased with a nudge of his nose.

“Where you’re concerned … always.” 

A slow kiss deepened as Hannibal guided Will back, their bodies joined in a familiar, easy motion. 

Smiling, Will blinked his eyes open. “This could be a very bad idea.” 

Hannibal slid an arm around him. “I’m willing to risk it.”

“Good thing I had it as a kid.”

Stealing another kiss, Hannibal settled between Will’s legs. “An excellent thing.”


End file.
